


Sick

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [15]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, JP is Sick, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, and Gar is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: JP is sick and Gar has to take care of him, cuddles commence





	Sick

Gar struggled to open the door to the apartment, his hands full of soup and medicine shoved into plastic bags. Pushing the door open, Gar stepped into the cool apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He set the bags down on the smooth counter top then stopped to catch his breath. 

He jumped, startled from a loud coughing fit that echoed from up stairs. He shook his head, heading up the stairs to their shared bedroom. He opened the door to find JP laying on his side on the bed, he was surrounded by tissues and kicked blankets.

Gar approached him, kissing his forehead as he moved hair that was soaked with sweat from his face. JP let out a whine, his eyes fluttering open and squinting against the bright lights from the window. He tired to smile, but the pain in in head increased exponentially causijg him to just let out a painful groan.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Gar helped him sit up, JP's weight leaning on his as Gar rubbed small circles on his back.

"Sick," JP replied, Gar chuckled. He kissed the top of JP's head, cuddling him momentarily before standing.

"I'm going to get you some more medicine and some soup, okay? I'll be right back," JP nodded his head slowly and scooted back so he was leaning against the head board. Gar pulled the covers over JP's body before leaving to go back down the kitchen.

Gar went to the bags he had left out and pulled out one of the cans of soup, he poured it onto a bowl and popped it into the microwave. As the soup heated up Gar grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, along with a bottle of fever pills. The microwave beeped, and he carried the items carfully up to JP.

Setting the pills on the side table he handed JP the soup, kissing his cheek before standing to pick up the scattered trash around the room.

"If you keep doing that you're going to get sick too," JP giggled, he sipped at the soup slowly.

"Oh well," Gar replied kissing JP's face one again. JP giggled again, quickly finishing his soup and placing it on the table. Gar handed him the medicine, JP swallowing a pill before yawning. He reached for a tissue and blew his nose.

"You should probably take a shower, it might make you feel better," JP nodded his head and got up from the bed. He took a step and Gar grabbed hold of his elbow worried he was going to fall. They both laughed and JP made it into the bathroom, the door closed and moments later the water started.

Gar sighed, a small smile on his face as he began changing the sheets on the bed. He grabbed the blankets off the bed and threw them into the dryer so they would warm up. He finished cleaning the room and took the trash and empty soup bowl down stairs to clean. Gar finished putting away the remaining cans of soup and medicine in their respective cabinets before heading back up. He grabbed the warm blankets from the dryer before entering the room.

JP was sitting on the newly made bed wearing clean pajamas as he was drying his hair. He lifted the towel from his head when he heard Gar walk in, he smiled.

"Feeling better?" Gar asked placing the blankets on the bed before kicking off his shoes into the closet, walking back to JP.

"Much better," JP threw the damp towel at Gar, both of them giggling. Gar threw the towel towards the bathroom, deciding to clean it up later, before pulling JP onto the bed and pulling the covers over them.

"Sleep," Gar mumbled cuddling JP, his head in the crook of the younger male's neck. JP laughed softly, embracing the warmth both Gar and the blankets gave him.

"Thank you, Gar" he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"No problem," Gar mumbled back as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
